


Body Shots

by chimeradragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, ColdWaveIsLife, Fireball, M/M, Shameless, coldwave, fluff with a side of hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: **Len licking body shots of Fireball off Mick**A friend sent me this idea and I just had to run with it.ColdWave hotness





	

**Len licking body shots of Fireball off Mick**

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" Rip's voice cut through the low music and soft sounds of the kitchen. He put his hands on his hips as he stood in the doorway waiting for a reply from the two men occupying the relatively small space.

"I believe they're called 'body shots'," Len replied with a smirk, not entirely steady on his feet as he looked up at the Captain. He leaned down to rest a hand on Mick's chest where the arsonist lay shirtless on a table.

"Last time I heard them called anything... body shots was the word for it," Mick agreed as he readjusted and folded his hands behind his head, bare stomach damp with ... something.

"Really?" Rip asked as his hands fell to his sides in disbelief. He heard the others approaching, drawn by the noise.

"Really," Len replied as he poured another shot into a glass before turning to Mick. "So... you can either leave, or watch. But I'm not sharing."

"Some kind of party going on?" Sara asked from the door as she peeked around Rip in time to see Len carefully pour the shot onto Mick's abs before leaning down to lick and suck the alcohol off with a satisfied smirk.

"Some party... though, I thought it was a private one," Mick replied as Len wiped his mouth.

"You know, FIreball has quite the kick," Len offered as he held up a newly poured shot. "Wanna try some, Ms. Lance?"

Mick chuckled at the dark and disbelieving look on Rip's face.

"Nah, maybe next time," Sara replied. "Don't want to encroach on your fun.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Stein's voice echoed as he pushed his way past Rip and Sara to stare at the two career criminals at the table. He opened and shut his mouth several times before letting out an exasperated huff. "Is that all?"

Rip's eyes went wide at the dismissive tone the older man had used. "They're ... in the kitchen!" he finally managed to sputter.

"Yes, yes. And I'm sure they'll sanitize the table when they're done. You were young once, correct? Leave them be, we have bigger things to worry about than two of our team mates working out their tensions. At least they both have their pants on," Stein replied with an exasperated huff as he turned and headed back out of the kitchen. He grabbed Jax's arm as the younger man started to head for the kitchen. "You don't want to go in there right now. Back to the time dilation manifolds we were working on."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Rip practically shouted.

"Fine, you can take one shot off Mick," Len sighed as he looked at his partner.

"I guess so," Mick replied with a shrug. "Not that either of us figured you'd be interested."

"I'm not! That's ... unsanitary! And we're on a mission!" Rip sputtered more than before.

"Gideon is working on when we need to go to next. Doc Stein and Jax are working on the engine," Len countered.

"And Haircut is working on his suit," Mick finished. "Sara and you are the only two that weren't working on something. Figured she was training and you were wallowing."

"I was not wallowing!" Rip growled. "I was researching."

"Sure thing, boss," Mick replied as he relaxed into the table.

"You know, it's not as nice sounding when you call him that," Len observed as he set the shot glass on Mick's stomach and made sure it was balanced.

"You are a pair of idiots!" Rip groaned as he marched out, clearly put out by the whole situation.

"So... body shots?" Sara asked. "Of Fireball off a known arsonist that goes by the nickname Heatwave?" she cocked an eyebrow at the two thieves before her with a hand on one hip.

"It's the only one Len likes the taste of off of me," Mick replied, careful to keep from spilling the shot.

"It's true. He gives it a smoky finish. If I get him really worked up he gets even better tasting," Len offered with a smirk. "But I wasn't going to do that on the table we eat at."

"You're incorrigible," Sara laughed as Len picked up the glass and poured it on Mick.

"Sure you don't want a shot?" Len asked as he gestured to Mick's washboard abs covered in alcohol.

"Eh, why not?" Sara replied with a grin.

END


End file.
